El tren yuaki
by gatita159
Summary: una joven peliroja siempre toma el mismo tren, pero diario se encuentra con un joven de ojos zafiros pero nunca le habla, pero este dia si ¿que pasara? yuaki


= El tren=

Gatita.- hola! Aquí una pequeña historia de Yuaki

Luna.- que escribí cuando iba en el metro (razón del titulo xD), espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Capitulo unico

Era un viernes;

como todos los días, de lunes a viernes, llego a la estación de tren una joven de cabellera pelirroja, como siempre tomaba el tren de las 7:30 a.m. para ir a la escuela pero esta vez iba algo nerviosa, mas de lo normal ya que siempre en el tren que se subía, se subía un joven de cabellera negro con rayos amarillos, ella sabia que era mayor por que iba con el uniforme de preparatoria y ella de secundaria, siempre se lo encontraba pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle ya que el tenia el aspecto misterioso y serio

Siempre que se subían al mismo vagón ella solo lo miraba de reojo y al parecer el se daba cuenta de ello y volteaba a verla con esos ojos color zafiro, siempre que lo hacia ella se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos, el desviaba la mirada con un suspiro.

Pero este día estaba decidida hablarle, toda la semana se la paso preguntando como se llamaba aquel misterioso joven, lo cual su amiga sherry se lo dijo:

_**/ Flash back /**_

"2 días antes"

Sherry.- vaya hasta que llegas aki, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Una joven de cabellera larga y rubia estaba recargada en la pared fuera de la escuela

Aki.- (suspiro) lo siento pero es que…

Sherry.- al grano

Aki.- es que hay un chico que veo todos los días en la estación de tren

Sherry.- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Aki.- no lo se, intento saberlo

Sherry.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Aki.- es que solo lo veo, solo se que va en la preparatoria y eso por el uniforme que lleva

Sherry.- así que va en la prepa, ¿Cómo es?

Aki.- es de pelo negro con rayos amarillos, sus ojos color zafiro y tiene un apariencia de…

Sherry.- ¿serio? ¿Sexy? ¿Lindo? O ¿de misterio?

Aki.- (leve sonrojo) un poco de todo eso

Sherry.- entonces ya se quien es

Aki.- ¿sabes como se llama?

Sherry.- claro; se llama Fudo Yusei

Aki.- yusei

Sherry.- es un chico popular, y ya sabes todas las chicas están tras de el, aunque te he de decir que nunca ninguna chica antes le ha llamado la atención

Aki se puso algo triste

Sherry.- pero no quiera decir que no tengas oportunidad, inténtalo habla con el

Aki.- pero es que cada vez que lo veo, no se, me pongo nerviosa

Sherry.- vamos, cuando lo veas de nuevo en el tren háblale

Aki.- lo haré

Sonó la campana

Sherry.- vamos a clases

Aki.- claro

_**/Fin del flash back/**_

El día anterior no fue a la escuela por los nervios que tenia, pero este día iba decida a hablarle en cuando entraran al vagón, aunque estaba nerviosa así que para que se relajara un poco y se distrajera fue a comprar una revista y se sentó en las sillas que estaban alado de la taquilla, aunque pasaba las hojas no entendía nada,

-un boleto, por favor

Aki se congelo

Aki.- (pensando) esa voz es de…

En eso encima de la revista vio a un chico a lado suyo y la revista que tenía en las manos empezó a temblar, el volteo y ella se escondió atrás de la revista.

Señor.- tenga joven

Yusei.-gracias (tomo su boleto y se fue a sentar a dos filas mas enfrente donde estaba ella)

Aki.- (pensando) vamos aki es tu oportunidad solo ve y salúdalo

Se paro con algunas dudas, se acerco y vio que estaba con un libro en las manos o era una libreta, estaba escribiendo algo, le iba a tocar el hombro

-buenos días a todos las personas, el tren de las 7:30 esta a punto de salir por favor de abordar, gracias por la atención

Yusei se paro y se guardo el cuerno en la mochila, aki solo suspiro y se fue tras de el, con la vista baja entro al vagón y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, cuando levanto la vista, la bajo de inmediato ya que yusei estaba enfrente de ella sentado viendo hacia la ventana con la mano en la barbilla, ella seguía con la mirada baja, la iba alzando lentamente, saco la revista, la abrió, el la volteo a ver pero luego regreso su mirada hacia la ventana

Había un silencio pesado entre los dos, era ahora o nunca

Aki.- yu…se…i

El volteo con una cara de sorprendido

Aki.- (pensando) debe de pensar que soy una tonta

Yusei.- ¿sabes mi nombre?

Aki.- etto si, pues yo creo que todas lo saben ¿no?

Yusei.-si, creo que si,

Hubo un silencio entre los dos

Aki.-(pensando) ¿ahora que?

A aki parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando escucho una risa leve; era yusei quien se estaba riendo, al parecer vio la cara de extrañeza en la cara de ella así que decidió explicarle…

Yusei.- sabes pero yo no te conozco ni se tu nombre y ayer te extrañe

Aki.- ¿Qué?

Yusei.- (media sonrisa) ayer no viniste y yo que sepa tenías clases

Aki.- pero tu…

Yusei.- (la garra de las manos) me voy sin rodeos, sabes que para ir a la escuela también se puede tomar el autobús

Aki.- si

Yusei.- yo no lo tomo por que prefiero irme por el tren para poder verte

Aki.- ¿Qué?

Yusei.- si, no sabia como decírtelo o como acercarme a ti, pero desde el primer día que te vi., tenias algo que me gusto, siempre pensaba como acercarme a ti pero no veía la forma, hasta hoy (la vio a los ojos)

Esto último hizo que aki se sonrojara, se quedaron callados, el tren iba avanzando, yusei todavía no le soltaba la mano, entraron a un túnel que apago la luz, ella se soltó una mano con la cual estaba buscando la cara de él, la encontró, lentamente acerco su cara con la suya, juntando sus labios, un beso que tanto tiempo han esperado tanto aki y yusei.

Volvió la luz

Se separaron lentamente, se vieron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa

Yusei.- no se nada de ti, pero te amo

Aki.- yo también te amo pero…

Yusei.-pero…

Aki.- creo que será mejor que nos conozcamos más, antes de tener una relación

Yusei.- (le sonrió) estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora

La agarro de la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ese día ninguno de los dos fue a al escuela, yusei la llevo a un parque donde se la pasaron platicaron toda la tarde y los días siguientes después de clases, tanto uno como el otro estaban felices.

No habría duda de que de ellos saliera una relación hermosa

Ya que por parte de ambos

Fue amor de primera vista

En un metro…

* * *

Gatita.- espero que le haya gustado ^^

Luna.- cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia

Ambas.- hasta el próximo fic ^^

Firma;

"Mas te vengo a advertir,

Truco hay, ya veras,

El bien desearas o el bien no tendrás,

Y el tesoro se ira,

Lo podrás lamentar"


End file.
